


Both of Them

by nightmarefuckboy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, He's just making good on the bet, Listen Miya said he'd be Renki and Langa's cat if he lost, M/M, Miya is a dastardly whore let me have this, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dick sucking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy
Summary: Miya shows up at the shop to make good on his bet with Langa. Things get weird really quick.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa, Hasegawa Langa/Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa/Chinen Miya
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	Both of Them

When Miya shows up at the shop, Reki and Langa are a little confused to say the least. The last time he paid the two a surprise visit was to challenge Langa to a race and considering he just lost (in a very epic way), they’re sure he’s not here to call a re-match. Hell, he doesn’t even have his skateboard with him. So odds are he’s not here to take Lagna up on his offer to skate for fun either. 

Reki and Langa eye each other skeptically for a moment, both equally puzzled.

“What are you doing here?” Reki asks.

Miya, biting the inside of his cheek, blushes. “As if you don’t already know.” 

Both Reki and Langa cock their heads to the side in confusion and Miya’s eyes widen in disbelief. 

“You really don’t know why I’m here?” Miya sneers, crossing his arms over his chest. 

They shake their heads “no.” 

“Ugh I should’ve known you two idiots would’ve forgotten.” 

“Forgotten what?” Langa asks.

“Yeah! How can you expect us to magically know what we forgot if we already forgot it?!” Reki adds. 

“You really are idiots.” Miya pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. He sets down his backpack and opens it, pulling out a headband with cat ears. 

And then it clicks. 

“Oh!” Reki and Langa gasp at the same time. The bet from the race. Because Langa won, Miya has to be their dog—er cat. Miya’s face is as red as his backpack as he takes off his uniform hat and puts on the ears. 

“Don’t make me do anything weird,” he grumbles with balled fists and staring pointedly at the ground. Normally Reki would laugh this whole situation off and move on with his day. However the idea of having a national team hopeful (who just so happens to be the biggest brat on the entire planet) as a pet is oddly titillating. Miya had the balls to be so cock sure back before the race and wager Reki’s freedom—now he has to lie in the bed that he’s made.

The cat bed.

“Huh, last time I checked, cat’s don’t talk,” Reki says, tapping his chin in sarcastic thought. 

Miya bristles, flushing an even deeper shade of red. “Mew, mew.” 

Langa pulls Reki further back behind the counter, out of earshot from Miya. “What are you doing?” Langa whispers with a raised eyebrow. “We don’t actually have to make him be our cat.” 

Reki smirks. “Wouldn’t it be fun though to have a pet?” 

Langa shrugs, still unconvinced. “I guess.” 

Reki puts an arm around Langa’s shoulder. “Let’s have a little fun with this. Teach little Minyan over here to stop making such high stake wagers if they’re not willing to make good on their end of the deal.” He gestures to Miya who is still standing in front of the counter. Langa looks over his shoulder at Miya whose face is beat red and green eyes glossy from trying to hold back his tears. He looks so pathetic, but also kind of… cute. 

It’s hard to explain.

“I guess you have a point…” Langa says, turning back to Reki. 

“Hell yeah I have a point, now…” Reki lets go of Langa and walks back over to the counter near Miya. “Come here, Minyan. Be a good kitty and let me give you some chin scratches.” Reki gestures to Miya, clapping his hands in the universal way that all pet owners call their animals over. 

-0-

Despite Miya’s initial request for Reki and Langa to “not make this weird” things go really weird really fast. 

Both Reki and Langa expect Miya to act like one of those shitty cats that cause trouble just because they can. But what they don’t expect is how good it feels to play into it. When Miya hops up onto the counter to receive his pets, something just clicks in Reki’s brain and makes him swat Miya on the nose. 

“Bad kitty, we do not jump on the counter,” Reki scolds, enjoying the rush of adrenaline that fills his brain at the sight of Miya rubbing his nose and sound of hissing. 

“Reki,” Langa says as he scoops Miya into his arms. “Don’t hurt him, he’s our pet. We need to take good care of him,” he says as he affectionately strokes Miya’s soft, black hair. Miya mewls and nuzzles into Langa’s touch all while giving Reki a very nasty glare. With those green eyes he really does look like a cat. 

“He’s only being good now because he likes you,” Reki huffs and reaches a hand over to pet Miya too. Of course, Miya swats at him, bearing his teeth. 

“What the fuck?” Reki shouts and withdraws his hand. Miya snickers and continues to nestle into Langa’s hold. 

Langa sighs, “You should have expected this would happen.” 

It takes a couple of tries, but eventually Reki is able to scratch the spot beneath Miya’s actual ear without getting his arm clawed to shit. And Miya immediately shivers in Langa’s arms and lets out noises that sound far too good in Reki and Langa’s ears. 

“You like it when I pet you there?” Reki asks and uses his blunt nails to scratch the back of Miya’s neck, tickling his hairline. 

“Mew, mew, mew,” Miya sighs as his eyes slip shut and his body goes slack. Langa has to adjust his grip, supporting Miya almost bridal style now as Reki toys with Miya’s hair. 

“I wonder where else he likes to be pet?” Langa can’t help but wonder as Miya continues to mewl for more. 

Reki swallows, attempting to clear his dry mouth and throat. “You wanna lock up and bring him to the back to find out?” He knows the implications of this. The back room has no security cameras, barely any windows. Total privacy for them to _play_ with the cat. 

“What about the shop?” 

“It’s been pretty slow today, we can afford to take a break, yeah?” Reki almost asks for permission, even though he’s been working at the shop for longer. 

“As long as you think it’s okay,” Langa says.

Reki moves his touches to Miya’s cheek, stroking its softness affectionately with the pad of his thumb. Miya’s eyes blink open, so green and so clearly pissed that Reki changed where he was petting him. 

“Y-yeah. It’ll be okay.” 

And it is supremely… Okay. It’s totally okay that they bring Miya over to the beat up couch next to Reki’s workbench and lay him across their laps so they can pet him _everywhere._ It’s totally okay because Miya doesn’t tell them to stop or swat them away as their hands slip beneath his shirt and legs of his shorts. He just makes those addicting meowing sounds that make Reki and Langa’s stomachs drop into the ground. Like the feeling of standing at the top of a halfpipe—teetering on the edge before they let gravity take over as they fall. 

And boy do they fall.

When Miya straddles Langa and looks at him expectantly with those hypnotic green eyes, gravity pulls Langa in so their lips touch. And when Miya does the same to Reki, he doesn’t stop him. They take turns showering Miya with kisses and touches, all while murmuring “good kitty” every time Miya whines for more. It doesn’t take long for Reki and Langa’s pants to disappear and for Miya’s pretty little mouth to find their aching dicks. He laps greedily at both of them, even going as far as to try to fit their cocks into his small mouth at the same time. Sharp teeth graze Reki and Langa’s dicks as they are enveloped in softness. The sensation of being forced into such a tight space makes Reki and Langa’s bodies pulse—hammering in their chest and dicks mixed with searing, mind numbing heat. Miya’s tongue (barely) slides between them and moves in messy circles all while drool and precum spills out of his mouth and down his chin. 

It’s gonna stain the couch for sure. 

“ _Fucking shit_ ,” Reki groans, completely amazed that Miya is able to swallow them down. Langa can’t even imagine speaking right now, he’s far too distracted by the way Miya’s tongue is attempting to push back his foreskin. It doesn’t matter how wrong this is, it just feels so _fucking_ good. 

They try their best to warn Miya when their release draws near, but that’s easier said than done. The shitty kitty Minyan is relentless and won’t let up one bit. He takes their dicks, one in each hand, and pumps them vigorously—creating friction so slick, so hot that Langa and Reki are rendered utterly speechless. 

Who the fuck is Miya hanging out with that knows how to do all this shit?! 

They throw their heads back, babbling how close they are and how they’re gonna cum. And Miya opens his fucked out mouth wide and lets Langa and Reki paint his black hair and scarlet face white. Their cum drips onto his tongue and he laps it up just as greedily as he swallowed them down. 

“Don’t you fucking dare tell anyone about this,” Miya warns, his usual lilting voice is raw and fucked to all hell. In their haze, Reki and Langa nod. 

“Good,” Miya says with an evil little cheshire grin and wipes his puffy eyes and lips with the back of his sleeve. “Next time, you both better return the favor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Time to stick my grubby little paws into sk8. Literally how could I NOT write anything about Miya sucking dick....
> 
> Anyway, I don't have social media anymore because I was honestly sick of ants and bull shit of losing sight of why I made this account in the first place. So I'm just gonna be posting shit here like a ghost. I follow all my problematic friends on main anyway so >:) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Expect more Miya from me as the season continues.


End file.
